The present invention relates to a portable and prefabricated hunting shed that can be transported to the intended hunting location in the bed of a standard pick-up truck or which may itself be transported in the fashion of a trailer.
Portable blinds, inclusive of sports sheds, have long been used for the observing, photographing, and hunting of birds and other animals in their natural habitat.
Such portable blinds range in size from structures that may be transported as a backpack (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,616 (1988) to Hambleton) to larger structures of a permanent character that may be transported upon the bed of a pickup truck (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,852 (1994) to Bull). Between these extremes are portable hunting blinds of a semi-permanent nature as is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,836 (2000) to Cananzey.
Where the intended primary purposes of a sports shed is hunting, it is important to achieve the greatest possible elevation to thereby provide to the hunter the best perspective from which to observe his prey. Accordingly, the elevation achievable by the hunter from a blind or sport shed is a key consideration in its utility, as is the ease of portability of the blind to its eventual location. The prior art, as is best known to the within inventor, does not provide for a portable prefabricated sports shed which affords to the sportsman sufficient height from which to observe animal activities of interest, that is, heights in the range of 7 to 10 feet above the ground. The present invention addresses this long-felt need in the area of portable prefabricated hunting sheds.